Malos entendidos
by Saeki Himemiya
Summary: España le pide matrimonio a Romano, pero como sabemos, nuestro amado España no es muy listo que digamos, lo que hará enojar a su querido italiano. Spamano, Fail Summary


Ola k ase? ok no, otro fic wii, este ya llebaba un tiempo en mi compu, y justo hoy lo vi, ya que quería subirlo, más Spamano! me base un poco en la tira en que España le pide matrimonio a Romano, que lo acepta, pero España es un gilipolla por lo que no cacha o no entiende para que se entienda, putos chilenismos XD

No he visto la tira entera, pero la musa manda XD

**Disclaimer: **Hidekaz todo poderoso es dueño de Hetalia, si no sería yaoi

**Anime: **Hetalia

**Pareja: **Spamano, mención de FrUK

**Advertencias:** Posibles OOC, yaoi, Lovi? españoles distraidos

* * *

**Malos Entendidos**

Realmente era un estúpido, pero esto era el colmo de los colmos, que su, realmente pequeña, paciencia, podía soportar.

Ahí iba un muy, realmente muy, mal humorado Romano, hacia la casa de Francia, donde se hallaba el causante de todos sus dolores de cabeza, el muy idiota no había entendido lo que dijo;

_*Flash Back*_

Estaban sentados en la sala de estar de la casa de Austria, los dos italias y el dueño de la casa, todo estaba calmado, hasta que por la puerta, entro ruidoso y sonriente España.

-¡Hola a todos!

-Indecente-Mascullo Austria al ver entrar a Antonio.

-Ciao, España-Nii-Chan-Saludo efusivamente Feliciano, mientras que Romano se quedó en su lugar, diciendo algo sobre "un fastidioso español"-¿Qué te trae aquí España-Nii-Chan?

-¡A, cierto a eso vine!-Sonrió e hincho su pecho de orgullo-. Paso que en mi casa se acaba de hacer legal el matrimonio homosexual.

-Oh…-Italia no borro su sonrisa bobalicona de su cara.

-¿Y?-Cuestiono Austria, queriendo saber qué rumbo tomaría esa conversación.

-¿Y qué?-Pregunto España, no capto lo que le dijo Austria.

-¿Qué con quien te piensas casar?-Le cuestiono tomando un sorbo de su té.

-Ve ¿A quién tienes en mente Nii-Chan?-Pregunto queriendo saber quién se casaría con España.

-Pues…-Dirigió su mirada al mayor de los italias, que se mantenía callado en su asiento, este se sonrojo al sentir la mirada del español sobre él-. ¿Romano, Lovino Vargas-España se paró en frente de Lovino mirándolo a los ojos- aceptarías casarte conmigo?

-Tres comidas al día, con siesta y pasta-Puntualizo, esperando que España se le acerara a abrazarlo, besarlo o lo que fuera a hacer. Pero se sorprendió al ver a España helado, ni siquiera movió un musculo, su sonrisa se borró de su rostro, se dio media vuelta y;

-¡Me voy!-Dijo mientras corría lo más rápido que podía, no quería que lo vieran llorar, adolorido por el rechazo de Romano, o lo que él creyó que fue-. ¿¡Francia dónde estás te necesito!?

En la sala todos se quedaron callados viento por donde se había ido el español, Lovino se paró desconcertado, realmente no entendía ese hombre.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-Pregunto confundido, miro a los otros dos que estaban en la sala, igual de confundidos que él.

Austria aclaro su garganta, seguro de saber, más o menos lo que paso;

-Al parecer, España pensó que lo rechazaste.

-¿Qué? No puede ser tan idiota, lo dije más que claro ¿no?

Italia y Austria intercambiaron miradas, no sabían que decir.

-Hum, Fratello-Feliciano se arriesgó a hablar-. Creo que no fuiste del todo claro.

Romano los miro desconcertados, ¿Qué más claro querían que fuese? Él no era como su hermano, no iba tirarse a los brazos de España como quinceañera gritando a los cuatro vientos que sí y lo besaría como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-Sabes que España no es lo suficiente listo-Dijo Roderich tomando un sorbo de su taza de té.

-Ese… ¡Ese estúpido bastardo!-Grito, para luego ir a buscar a España, corriendo a toda velocidad hecho una furia andante.

_*Flash Back*_

Ahora se hallaba frente a la puerta de la casa de Francia, estaba realmente cansado, después de todo, Austria no estaba precisamente cerca de Francia.

Golpeo estrepitosamente la puerta, esperando que el dueño de la casa se dignara a abrirle.

-Oh, si es mon ami Romano ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Pregunto Francia sonriéndole al mayor de los italianos.

-Calla, no tengo tiempo para discutir, ¿Dónde está España?-Le corto, quería arreglar el asunto rápido.

-¿Hum? ¿Espagne? -Apoyo su rostro en su mano pensativo-. Se fue hace como media hora…

-¡Maledizione!-Se dio la vuelta, y en menos de un segundo, ya iba camino a España.

Por su parte, Antonio, que se había ido a consolar con Francia, solo termino en una conversación, Inglaterra estaba en casa de Francia, por lo que este no podía "consolar" a España de otra manera, aunque quisiera, ya que prefería conservar las regiones vitales, un inglés celoso es cosa de temer.

Ahora se hallaba sentado viendo el cielo, triste por el rechazo de su amado italiano, suspiro por enésima vez, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Qué hice para que me rechazara? Lo he cuidado desde pequeño, aguante sus insultos, le di todo mi cariño, siempre lo mime y todo, si incluso lo amo más que a mis amados tomates-Se quejaba por su desgracia.

-¡Bastardo!-Escucho la voz de Lovino a sus espaldas, se levantó al instante, para recibir en pleno estomago un cabezazo, que le hizo escupir sangre.

-Eh…hola Lovi-Saludo alegre, con una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué es ese "hola Lovi"? ¿Acaso eres idiota?-Fue directo al grano, mirando directo a los ojos del español, apoyando su frente contra la de él, sin despegar sus miradas.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Lovi?

-¿Cómo que de qué? ¡Porque mierda te fuiste a la casa de Francia a lamentarte idiota!

-Bueno, si tú me rechazaste Lovi-Dijo sonriendo tristemente.

Romano frunció el ceño molesto, se preguntaba si; ¿el español era así de idiota o fingía serlo?

-¡Realmente eres un tarado! ¿Cuándo te dije que no?-Le cuestiono molesto, ya le dolía la cabeza por el asunto del matrimonio.

-¿Eh? Entonces… ¿Eso fue un sí?-Sus ojos brillaron esperanzados.

-Claro que si bastardo…fue un si con condiciones-Murmuro molesto, sintió como los brazos del mayor lo rodeaban, le devolvió el gesto sonrojado.

De repente España hizo que se levantara, ya que estaban en el suelo, quedaron frente a frente, de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón saco una pequeña caja, Romano al ver esto, quedo completamente sin palabras, y muy sonrojado, muy ansioso, nervioso…feliz, esperando que España le hiciera la pregunta de una buena vez.

-Lovino Vargas, representante de Italia, parte sur, mi lindo tomatito-Decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras el otro fruncía más su ceño, rojo como un tomate-. Me aceptarías a mí, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, reino de España, el "bastardo español", como tú esposo, te… ¿casarías conmigo?

-¡Claro que si idiota!-Grito Lovino, no quería otro malentendido.

Antonio puso el anillo en su dedo, este tenía forma de tomate, Lovino sonrió, como pocas veces hacía, en ese momento, fue envuelto por los brazos del mayor, que también sonreía feliz.

-¡Te amo Lovi!

-Ti amo stupido-Murmuro, en ese momento, se separaron unos centímetros, ambos se juntaron en un beso.

Todo por un mal entendido.

* * *

Traducciones:

Ciao: Hola (italiano)

Fratello: Hermano (italiano)

Mon ami: Mi amigo (francés)

Espagne: España (francés)

Ti amo: Te amo (italiano)

Dejenme un review plis! *se va a hacer la tarea de ingles LOL*


End file.
